


One Step At A Time

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Magnus Bane, Comforting Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Magnus broke the silence "Alexander...Talk to me.""There...is nothing to talk about. I'm fine." Alec said conjuring up a forced smile.Magnus stepped closer and put his hand on Alec's shoulder "No you're not...You're far from fine."Alec turned towards Magnus "Magnus trust me-""No...Alexander if you were fine, you wouldn't have burst out into tears in my arms." Magnus' facial expression saddened "You know I hate to see you like that-"•••Hey guys! This is based off of 3×04I hope you enjoy!





	One Step At A Time

Magnus walked up to Alec, running his hands comfortably over Alec's shoulder "We'll make it through this...One step at a time."

Alec looked at him, whispering "Yeah I know...Thank you." Alec smiled at Magnus who returned the action. Magnus rubbed his hand gently over Alec's cheek before walking away.

Alec dropped the smile and looked back at the books that were piled up...

Being head of the institute had been his dream since he was young. It was a dream come true when he finally got the position but now...

Did he really deserve it...

Thoughts started to fill his head...

_'Something is wrong with Jace and I can feel it but Jace won't tell me'_

_'Clary also knows something but won't tell me either'_

_'I just haven't been their for my siblings'_

_'MY MOTHER IS GETTING DERUNED AND EXILED! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!'_

_'If I can't even be there for my family and protect them...How can I even say that I'll protect everyone else'_

_'I'm a failure'_

_'A useless Parabatai'_

_'A horrible lover'_

_'Weak'_

Alec was deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Magnus walk back into the living room, calling out his name. Nor did he realize that the waterworks had already fallen...

"Darling I know that you're doing something important right now but... You haven't been eating that much and I made your favorite! Blueberry French Toast with crunchy bacon on side. Just the way you like it!" Magnus smiled, trying to persuade him when he could tell something was off... "Alexander?"

Alec was snapped out by Magnus calling his name. He quickly wiped his tears away and turned towards Magnus "Huh? Oh um that sounds nice..."

Magnus frowned at the sudden strained tone in Alec's voice "Alexander are you okay?"

"Y-yeah Magnus. Let's go eat" Alec showed Magnus a small smile before walking into the kitchen, leaving Magnus behind with concern and worrines.   
_________________________________  
Alec knew that Magnus felt something was off but right now he couldn't bring himself to talk to Magnus. To look him in the face. He didn't have the right to...

Alec heard the footsteps of Magnus shoes as they click clacked into the kitchen and suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off his food.

He heard Magnus sigh and then it went silent...

His pulse then began to rush as he heard those footsteps make their way towards him. His breath hitched as they stopped and he could now feel Magnus' presence next to him.

He just sat there frozen hoping that Magnus wouldn't say anything but what happened next...caused the dam to completely break, letting out the waterworks.

Magnus didn't say anything verbally but said something physically by engulfing Alec into his arms.

Magnus patted Alec's back as Alec sobbed into his stomach, gripping on to hips. Magnus whispered little comforting words of _'it's okay' 'let it out'_

After a little while, Alec had calmed down, Magnus lifted his chin and suggested they go to the balcony for some fresh air. All Alec did was nod in response and follow Magnus out onto the balcony.

Food was definitely forgottened...

Alec was looking out into the city while Magnus got him a cup of water. Magnus came back and gave it to him, Alec saying thank you and gulping it down. He then sighed and looked back out into the street lights, traffic, busy city.

Magnus broke the silence "Alexander...Talk to me."

"There...is nothing to talk about. I'm fine." Alec said conjuring up a forced smile.

Magnus stepped closer and put his hand on Alec's shoulder "No you're not...You're far from fine."

Alec turned towards Magnus "Magnus trust me-"

"No...Alexander if you were fine, you wouldn't have burst out into tears in my arms." Magnus' facial expression saddened "You know I hate to see you like that-"

"That's why I didn't want you to see me like that...To see me so weak." Alec turned away from Magnus, blinking his eyelids hard trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall yet again.

"Hey" Magnus whispered as his face held a sad smile as he guided Alec's face to face him once again "Never hide your emotions from me...You are not weak. You're allowed to cry. You're not a robot. I want to see all of those emotions. I love you okay?" Magnus put his hand over Alec's "You can talk to me about anything okay? I'm here to listen to your problems and help you through them. To show you support and comfort you through it."

Alec nodded genuinely, before looking into Magnus' eyes "Yeah I know...It's just...It's a lot."

Magnus smiled "Well...I'm a great listener. Laid it down on your boyfriend."

"I guess it's just with the stressfulness of this situation with the owl and then the bond between Jace and I. Also with the addition of my mom being deruned and exiled...It just a lot of pressure to this whole head of the institute position...It just makes me question if..." Alec drifted off looking away from Magnus.

Magnus' face turned into confusion "If what?"

Alec sighed "If I'm even the right person to be head of the institute."

Magnus' heart broke as that sentence made it's way out of Alec's mouth "Alexander..."

"I mean...Jace is going through something. I can feel it but yet he nor Clary tells me anything. More mundanes die everynight from whoever or whatever this owl is and now on top of that my mom is  being deruned and banished from alicante while Robert is just getting a slap on the fucking wrist...Everything is just happening so fast. If I can't protect my family, then how can I protect everyone else..." Alec put his head in his hands.

Magnus grabbed one of his hands and intertwined them "Alexander...You can't protect everyone. You're only one person. You can't solve or fix all these problems all own your own. What you can do is be the best head of the institute you can be, which you are. I know a lot of things have been going on it's piling on stress but all we can do is take one step at a time and try to figure things out as we go along. Just one step a time okay? That's all we can do."

Alec nodded "Yeah...One step at a time" once again he felt a sense of relief after talking to Magnus.

Magnus brought his hand to the side of Alec's neck and rubbed it gently "And if you ever need help...I'm always here for you. I'm your boyfriend. You can always come to me. I'll be right here." Magnus smiled at Alec who returned it with a smaller smile.

Magnus then leaned in and connected their lips together. Alec sighed into their kiss and deepened it. They had to pull apart to catch their breaths but rested their foreheads against each other, enjoying the comfortable, calm silence.

Alec then broke that silence, well not really Alec...more like his stomach when it rumbled...

Magnus chuckled at Alec who had a little blush tinted on his cheeks "Come on...The French Toast and Bacon is still on the table."

Magnus put out his hand for Alec who gladly took it and with that they walked back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!   
> This is based off of the sneak peek for 3×04 but it's basically like the after math of things or something like that yeah.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comments, Share, Subscribe!   
> I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Well till next time...
> 
> Jassy the MALEC Lover❤is OUTTTTTTTTTT!


End file.
